Heart of the Sea
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: What you think about the sea is what will you never think about the sea. VolknerxJasmine. Dedicated for Rawkstarvienna


Power without hope is not different from bubbles in the sea… meaningless.

…

The sea is a magical thing…

You can just stand in front of it and whisper, "why sea?" to the emptiness of your heart.

The next second, the emptiness will be dragged by the waves of the sea, fulfilled it with joy and peace.

The sea can know your heart.

It can release every pain and sorrow from the bottom of your heart, taking you from the land without flower to the land where the flower and rose bloom.

The sea can be so abstract.

In any second, it can communicate with you with every language you need, give you the serenity that you can only get from any waves you have caught in sight.

…

The last day of the week has a potential to be a great day for most. The sun bathed everyone in its radiance while the bright azure sky is spotless. Not a single cloud present. The temperature is mildly warm while the occasional breeze pushed past the strolling civilians, emanating a cheerful aura around the town. The calm breeze frequently flutters some patches of grass which surrounds the carved road to the northern side, carrying the aroma of grass and flower around the bright blue sky.

Above bird pokemons are seen gliding across the city. Their formations catch the attention of several passing people. They chirped loudly around the bright sky, emanating a peaceful aura to its surrounding. For several brief, the creature will obscure a portion of the sun before they accelerated their speed and once again the sun continues to shine.

Laughter from the children who is running across the street never ceased. They held one another by the hand as they pursued one of their numbers. They are clearly as agile as they nimbly make their way pass the slower moving adult, though the once short tempered man and women seemed to let it slide. Some adults can be seen sitting on the couch around the fast moving children, taking care of their children as they are guarding them endlessly, and enjoying the warm of the bright sky once more. What a peaceful and serene day it is.

But a certain woman can't say just like the way people usually say.

It's not like that Jasmine doesn't like the weekend. She admits to herself that she loves weekend day so much, the day when she can take a rest from the endless battle of being a Gym leader, the day when she can stretch her arms and legs freely and walks along the sand of the wonderful beach in bare foot with the smile that never breaks, the day when she can think of other things other than battling and eating, the day when she can pick up the flowers from any garden of the lifetime, jasmine flower of course, and place it on the top of every child who accidentally passes by, the day when she can share her feeling towards the sea, and the sea will reply it with the only language that Jasmine knows, creating a wave of peace around the mist of salty air.

But in Sunnyshore city, this is also the time when she is very lonely.

This is the third day for Jasmine from Olivine city to stay in Sunnyshore city, just taking a break after a long day of battling in Johto and trying to take a good sight of the Pokemon contest in the Sinnoh region. She is extremely famous for her age of being the first steel-type gym leader. But she just can not communicate with the civilians here. She misses her hometown, really. She misses Olivine city so much.

…

Now, in the near of dew fall time, Jasmine is standing in front of the sea just like a statue of a prayer in front of the sea. Alone. There is nobody else but her alongside the Sunnyshore coast. Her expression is full of sadness and loneliness, and even an idiot can tell that she can die out of thinking and loneliness if she keeps doing something like that. Her usual outfit, white dress, is blown by the wind from the northern side, fluttered gracefully just like a princess from the moon. Her small pig-tails are fixed in their usual position, not allowing the wind to disturb them.

The dark blue waves are split when it passed the pair of Jasmine's small feet. As if it was grateful for her arrival, the waves keep scrolling around the pair of feet and keep splitting, giving the coldness of the water to Jasmine's feet, which is replied with a smile by her, as if she has communicated with the sea since she was in her mother's womb.

The golden red light of the sky is reflected on the sea, creating a strange color on it. Jasmine looked up, looking at the red sun on the horizon of the sea coast with an odd expression, as if it was the first time for her to see the magical red circle, which bathed almost everyone, including her from the time when it was rising until now, when it almost dies again… all the same.

"Why sea?" the lips of that girl was opened, releasing the first word after she had arrived at that place. The same word with what she had said before in a different place.

Maybe everyone who has seen her will say that she is a crazy woman, talking to something that will never answer you. But it is Jasmine, right? A woman who was, just like her name, a person who was picked up from any children's tale, and sacrificed itself to the place where the flower never bloomed, only to give fresh atmosphere to that place, and always be a lonely one when the sun was ready to die.

Or that's what Jasmine thought about her name. Maybe she is just a little too paranoid?

Jasmine closed her eyes faced the sunset, letting all the light from the sun stroke her face. For some brief moment, she just stood there, continuing her state as a stone statue as if the universe is a wicked one, and as if she cried in the land without flower, she shouted.

"Why sea?"

Not far behind her, a pair of muscular, skinny feet began to approach her, letting another and another footprints on the uncountable sand of the beach.

"Because the sea is extremely good and peaceful at the afternoon."

A pair of feet changed into two pairs. Wave looked moved in a turbulent way, seemed to be enthusiastic because of the existence of another person.

Jasmine did not flinch. She was not surprise by the arrival of another person. To be admitted, she kind of waiting for another arrival of human being to come, giving calmness to her heart as she start walking from the land of loneliness. But why must she hope for something too much? No one will care about her right now, giving some spare time only for her. Maybe he or she just passed by and accidentally heard her shouting, and will leave in a matter of second. She believed the universe that she…or he won't spend her or his time greeting her.

"Jasmine of Olivine eh? I bet this view is far better than your Gym right? Don't need to say something hypocrite," the man said with a calm tone, letting a single smirk escaped from his lip.

And he greeted her. And Jasmine will never believe the universe again.

Her blue azure eyes, just like the color of diamond traveled to the source of the voice, and trying to mimic some happy-girl expression, not a lonely-girl expression. And within 2 seconds, she has known who has talked to her.

"Volkner from Sunnyshore city? What a pleasure for me," she said with a glint of little smile, trying to be as cheerful as ever.

"What business do you have here, miss?" he asked with a polite tone, trying to give a voice that is as beautiful and melodic as the bird sing.

The waves answered with some bubbles which are formed below them.

"No… I'm just a little bit lonely…," she answered, as she slowly lowered her head.

"Stupid…," he said with a low voice.

The waves of the sea still come and go, wetting the feet of the two people which are standing collaterally, they come and go, with a little more and more strength, as if they want to push them backward and make them laugh. Hard. The waves enthusiastically caressed Jasmine and Volkner's skin in unison, a cold water that is hard to be broken.

The salty water and air still surround the area of the sea. It's a beach, of course. You can't expect the beach to be so sweet. Nevertheless, you can always expect the beach to be salty like this. In some cases, it can deepen your pain and create a hole in your heart, just like an abyss within any darkness at the night, or in some cases, it can be your only friend to share your problem, whose view is the only one to lighten someone's pain.

Silence.

So silent. Only two silhouette of people standing on that horizon. Only the massive sun looked at them in silence.

"Lonely eh? Maybe the sea can give you any inspiration?" the blonde man said, and scratched the back of his head as he closed his eyes, as if he tried to think something big, but he is not.

"Maybe," this time, the girl gave her expression to the sea.

Another silence.

The sea comes and goes, or just whirls around those feet. Whatever, it is as if the sea only catches a piece of another voice ad another voice, and the goes.

"Stop talking about being lonely, Jasmine. Just look at the nice view," the blonde haired man said in a flat voice, letting his voice to spread around the salty air. He inserted his hands in his pocket and caught a good sight of the sunset peacefully.

There is a little small stab of word as he called her name. Her fist was hidden under the white dress which was worn weakly, covering her slender body. It was the first time someone called her with her name in Sunnyshore, and she has missed it so much.

"I…"

"A clam…"

"Eh?"

Jasmine turned her head, getting Volkner who is trying to dig the sand. His face is full of unknown expression. Maybe cold… or is it just her? Well, it is kind of weird to see a man who said "a clam!" and dag the sand to find the claim with a flat expression, but well…

"See?" he said.

Jasmine stared at a clam which was showed by Volkner, a middle sized clam which is stained in pink color.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

At times Jasmine just can't know what his personality really is. At one moment, or maybe just now, he is a cold man who said "stupid" to her in a sarcastic way. Just now, he looked like a little kid who showed something precious he found to his mother.

"I missed my hometown so much," she said, even though she did not know what she really said.

Volkner faced the girl with a clueless expression.

"Yeah…I kind of missed it. You are the first one who chatted and stayed with me for a really long time you know," she said. A small grin can be seen escaping from Volkner's lip.

"Really…" he said.

"You… Have you ever been so lonely?" she said.

"Yeah…," he replied.

"What did you do?" she asked in curiosity.

"I just walked around it … as a destiny," he replied.

An awkward expression was formed on Jasmine's face. The waves of the sea can't be seen again anymore, frozen as if it is sad looking at Jasmine, or something. Jasmine is maybe not the smartest girl in the world but really, what Volkner said making her really confused.

"Volkner…" Jasmine looked at Volkner, don't even know what to say, trying to get a glimmer of truth in his eyes.

The sea comes back, looked at them in silence. No bubbles, no waves, only a dark ripple that take the sun away, resting from its activity towards the day.

And she found it, only a little second before she found the curved lip on his face.

"Because… the sea can know your heart, right?" he replied.

The sea agreed, giving some small waves to Jasmine's feet.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Volkner said once again, showing his clam. Jasmine bowed her head to look at the clam, the pink clam.

Then, for the first time, the true smile escapes from her lips.

"Yeah.." she whispered. "Extremely…"

And Jasmine's warm fingers touched Volkner's

The sea dances in happiness, as if that glory is for its magical secret which has attracted the two hearts to show their deepest heart.

The sun has set, has died. Every word, every reflection, every secret that has happened in front of the sea has gone.

What is remained is calmness.

A/N: **So.. what is this... Maybe a hard to be understood story because of my stupid sindrom?**

**But anyway, I just loved writing it. I dedicated it for Rawkstarvienna who has written a lot VolknerxJasmine story.**

**Cia!  
**


End file.
